The Misadventures of Life
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: <html><head></head>AU Modern. Follow the Gaang as they journey through their last year of High School and into College and much more. Multi-pairings including Jinko and Jetzula with LOK pairings also.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Another Modern AU, I know, weird right? Just so there isn't much confusion, everyone has their bending, but it's not the main focus. I would have put this in the crossover category with LOK, but the bigger focus of this story is going to be on Zuko and Jin. And last warning, just like my other stories, there are weird pairings once again. Enjoy.**

"Zuuuuuuuuuuko," He heard over his loud music. Zuko looked up from his notepad to see Mai waiting impatiently for his attention. He pulled off his head phones, "Jeez, I thought I was going to have to hit you upside the head to finally get your attention."

He closed his notebook, "What's up?"

"I need you to talk to my little brother."

"I already told you before that I gave him my best version of the birds and the bees and he's going to have to find out the rest on his own," Zuko told her.

She rolled her bored eyes, "Not that you idiot. He recently rediscovered that stupid animal game where you have to catch them, train them and whatever. With that newly acquired popularity you somehow got him, he's going to be the laughing stalk of the school."

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"He's carrying around badges in his coat and throwing balls at small animals…" She replied. "Fix it."

Zuko sighed as he stood up, placing his things in his backpack, "Why couldn't you have just had a normal brother?"

"I ask myself that every day," Mai commented. She led Zuko out to the back of the school. He nearly sighed when he saw Mai's younger brother with his hat turned backwards chasing after a very annoyed squirrel.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath, "Aang!" The boy stopped, looking over to Zuko. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to catch my first Pokémon, duh," Aang attempted to catch the squirrel again. The squirrel ran up a tree and Aang sighed, Zuko slowly walking over to the young boy. He stopped beside him, both of them staring up at the tree.

"So you're trying to catch a disease infested animal to train? When you were adopted, did a donkey kick you in the head or something?" Zuko rhetorically asked. Aang shot him a glare. "I understand you have your weird tendencies, but you're out here acting like a dumbass right now. You're 17 now bud, you can't dress up anymore…unless it's on Halloween or in the bedroom, but we've already had that talk."

"What about people who dress up for conventions?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Because you hear 'you see that guy dressed as the immortal 10 year old with a weird relationship with an electronic mouse? I'm going to suck his dick' all the time right?"

"Says the guy who is into nerdy girls…" Aang grumbled.

He put a supportive hand on his shoulder, "Aang, its fine to do whatever you want. If you want to go to those conventions and dress up like this, you can, whatever floats your boat. But you and your sister came to me months ago asking to make you popular so you would stop getting bullied and you're kind of just giving me a giant middle finger to my face by dressing like a complete idiot and abusing animals until you can catch them. Now if you want to kill animals with a gun and collect them, I'm sure hunting would be fun."

"I love animals Zuko, I would never shoot them!"

"Then stop hitting them with balls bud," Zuko patted his shoulder before turning around and walking away. "You can do whatever you want, but don't come back to me complaining that you're not popular anymore. I can work magic, but not miracles." Aang looked at the tree and then to Zuko. He hung his head and sighed.

"Zuko," He called. Aang rearranged his hat and grabbed the badges from his coat and the small red and white spheres. Zuko walked back over to him, grabbing the items from his hands before his hands were engulfed in red flames. He let them drop from his hands and disappear into ash. "That was 2 months of allowance…"

Zuko led him back to the building, "You should have saved up for something else. Maybe take out a girl on a date."

"Because girls are _totally_ lining up to date me," Aang mumbled sarcastically.

"What about Toph? I'm sure she's been waiting to jump you ever since Jet's party." Zuko suggested.

"That was drunk Toph that was following me around the party, sober Toph punches me in the arm and calls me a pussy," Aang said.

"To be fair, she does that to all of us," Mai commented, Zuko stopped beside her.

"Keep your chin up Aang, I wouldn't have helped you become popular if I didn't think you couldn't do it," Zuko said. He gave Mai a smile before he walked back into the school, placing his headphones back over his ears. Zuko felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see he had received a text from Jin, the girl that he had been having a small fling with. Zuko gave the message a weird look: '_**Are you free tonight? We have to talk**_.' It was out of the ordinary for them to meet just to 'talk', they had both agreed on keeping relationship-like factors out of their arrangement. Too many things ran through his mind as he replied back telling her to come over to his house after school. Talking could include their arrangement being over, Jin could have found someone else or maybe she wanted to sweeten the deal. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of maybe another person joining them, he had a few girls already come to mind. '_But then again, when has "we have to talk" ever meant something good?_' He thought to himself. Zuko let it go to the back of his mind. There was no use to worrying about it too much. Whatever she wanted to talk about couldn't be _that_ bad.

* * *

><p>Yue checked herself in her locker mirror one more time, still getting used to the look of her new short haircut. Suki had recommended a short pixie cut after an unfortunate fight with a curling iron that burnt her long silver hair. While she had gotten a lot of good comments about her new hair, she was still getting used to the new look. "I told you that you look fine," Suki said from behind her.<p>

Yue shut her locker with a sigh and looked at her, "Are you sure? It's weird not to have my family's crest tied up in my hair anymore."

"I have no reason to lie to you Yue, you look fine…has you-know-who seen it yet?" She hinted with a smile, making Yue roll her eyes.

"Of course he has, I was over at Katara's the night I got it cut…he said he was surprised, but that I still look cute," A bright blush appearing on her face when she thought about it again.

"Does Katara know yet?" She asked. Yue shook her head, "Wow, she's going to freak…not to mention what Sokka is going to say."

"They can't react any worse than how you did."

Suki scoffed, "Oh sorry that I wasn't prepared to hear that you're doing Katara's Father."

Yue put a hand over Suki's mouth, "Would you shut it? There's nothing wrong with the relationship. He's only 38…"

"Yeah and he's old enough to be your Dad Yue," Suki mumbled against her hand. "I really hope you don't go and screw my Dad…"

"I'm not trying to sleep with my friend's Dad's!" She hissed in a whisper. "Love is a tricky thing and I didn't choose to fall for him, but I did and it just happened to work out perfectly…with the only hitch being he's Katara's Father…"

"You know I slept with Toph's Dad…oh wait, no I didn't, because I'm not weird," Suki joked, quickly ducking under a swipe from Yue. Her laughter quickly died when she saw her ex-boyfriend coming their way from the other side of the hall. Her body nearly crushed the lockers as she pulled open her own locker and hid her head inside, inadvertently getting Yue stuck with her. Suki attempted to stop herself from hyperventilating while Yue got used to her face being pressed up against her friend's in such a cramped space. "Chan is coming this way …what am I going to do? Should I act like I don't care? Or should I just not even say anything to him?"

Yue shifted uncomfortably, "Well first you should get our heads unstuck from this locker because as much as I like female bonding this is taking it a little too far…"

Both girls struggled to get their heads loose. Suki placed a foot against the bottom lockers and yanked her head out, sending her sliding along the ground of the hallway. She groaned and held her head as the pain radiated away, "Uh, Suki?" She looked up to see Chan standing above her.

She quickly got up, "Hey Chan, how's it going?"

"Uh, I'm fine, why were you on the ground?" He asked.

She rubbed the back of her neck as she nervously smiled, "Oh you know, it's the newest craze. You start off at your locker and kick off of it to see how far you can slide. I'm _totally _kicking Yue's butt at it…so how are you? How are you and Star doing? What's it been, 2 weeks now?"

"We're good Suki," Chan answered a little uncomfortably.

"That's great to hear, I'm just glad you were able to find someone so fast after we decided to take a break," Yue covered her face from the cringe-worthy performance from her friend. Suki and Chan had dated since the end of middle school and Suki didn't take the recent break up too well. While Suki was a strong willed woman, when it came to Chan, she became the nervous 8th grader she used to be once again. "I just would have felt bad if you hadn't found someone since I found someone too," Yue's sapphire eyes widened behind her fingers.

Chan raised an eyebrow, "You have a boyfriend?"

Suki nodded, wondering why her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, "Of course I do."

"How are you going out with?"

"How am _I_ going out with? I, uh," Suki stammered, attempting to think of a name. Her eyes searched around and set on the glacier eyed and buzzed head of Ba Sing Se High's most recent popular boy. "Aang! I'm going out with Aang." She grabbed Aang's hand, pulling him into the conversation. "Aang, I was just telling Chan about us, what a coincidence!" Suki leaned in and kissed his cheek, keeping her lips against his cheek for a moment, "Pretend you're my boyfriend and I'll make it worth your while."

Chan looked Aang up and down for a moment, excitement over Chan's jealousy stirred in Suki's heart. "So you two are together?"

Suki looked to her 'boyfriend', hoping he would play along, "Uh yeah. Suki and I…"

"Well I'm glad to see you're happy Suki, I'll see you two around I guess," Chan half-heartedly smiled before walking away.

She sighed in relief, "That was close. Thanks for the help Aang, I know I really put you in an uncomfortable situation."

He chuckled, "It's fine. I think I've seen enough sitcoms to know what to do in that kind of situation."

"Well thanks again Aang, what would you like? Ask for anything and I can get it for you," Suki offered.

A new set of badges was the first thing to come to his mind, but what Zuko had said earlier stopped him for saying anything. "I think I'm good, you don't have to get me anything."

"You sure?" She asked, a little surprised. "Because I can get you like anything…_anything_. I can get someone that looks like her, in just a trench coat at your door _tonight_," Suki nodded towards Yue, making her a little uncomfortable as she wondered how Suki could even acquire that.

"As much as that sounds appealing, I think I'll pass Suki. I haven't even kissed a girl, I don't think having one almost naked at my door would be the best place to start."

Suki smiled at him, the kid was pretty innocent for a popular senior at their school. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away, his crimson face and wide eyes made her chuckle. "I'll see you around Aang." Suki shut her locker and Yue followed her.

"I still don't think I'm going to get used to you being such a big baby around Chan, but when it comes to any other guy, you're She-man: Master of the Alpha-Males."

"First off, we're not talking about me and Chan anymore. It's hard not to be that little girl that no one would sit next to during lunch again…and also…it's He-man and the Masters of the Universe, if I was going to be anyone, I would be She-Ra: Princess of Power." Suki corrected her.

"I don't know whether I should be sorry or ask why you know that…"

* * *

><p>"Katara…" She paused her writing for a second before continuing. "Katara…" She didn't stop writing. "Katara…"<p>

She dropped her pencil and ran her hands over her face, "What Korra?"

"I need to talk to you about something…"

"Obviously…" She muttered. Katara looked over to the girl to her right, "What do you want Korra?"

"What do you think about Asami?" She asked, her eyes on the girl sitting in the front left corner of the room. Katara looked at her also, she flipped her hair over her left shoulder before continuing to take notes that were up on the board. Her dark wavy hair looked almost like silk and Katara couldn't even remember a time when her skin didn't look perfect.

Katara shrugged, "Asami is pretty cool. She's smart and she gets along with pretty much everyone."

She shook her head, "No, no, I mean like…you know…"

"No, I really don't…"

"Do you think she would…like…other girls?" Korra whispered.

Katara's eyes widened for a moment, "Wait, you're-" Korra nodded. "And you-" She nodded again. "But no one knows?" Korra sighed and nodded again. "Why not?"

"I don't exactly want to be known as 'that', I want to be known as Korra or maybe known for playing sports, but not just 'that'," Korra explained. "It just happens to be a part of me, I embrace it, but not to the point where I shove it in people's face."

"Well she is dating Mako, so I don't know about your chances of being with her," Katara returned to taking notes. "But good luck."

Korra was silent for a moment, resting her chin on her hands as she continued to watch the beautiful girl. She raised her head up again as an idea hit her, "Katara." She almost broke the pencil as she held in her annoyance, "Will you talk to her for me?"

"What do you want me to do? 'Oh hey Asami, how's it going? Are you ready for the test next week? Oh, and by the way, do you like chicks?'," Katara jokingly said.

Korra blinked a few times, "What? Too forward?"

"Just a little," Katara sighed as she continued copying down notes. "I understand it's hard for you being new and everything, but you're eventually going to have to do things for yourself. Just get to know her or something, the worse that could happen is that you make a new friend."

"Have you ever been friend-zoned by someone who cannot stop thinking about? It really sucks," Korra let her head sink back down.

"No, you know what really sucks? Your best friend doing your Father," Katara said, making Korra's eyes widen. "Yeah, they don't think I know, but when you do the laundry for the whole house and you find your best friend's panties in your Father's laundry basket, it only takes a little bit of thinking."

Korra blinked a few times as she let the information sink in, "Wow…that's kind of fucked up…"

The bell rang as Katara finished her notes, "'Kind of' is putting it lightly."

Korra got up as Asami started off towards the door. She threw her things in her backpack and nearly sprinted after her. Korra slowed down once she caught up with the raven haired teen, "Hey Asami."

She smiled, "Hey Korra, what's up?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you know, we could get to know each other or something since _I_ know Mako and _you're_ dating Mako and _I'm_ friends with Bolin and _you're_ friends with Bolin," Korra continued before seeing Asami holding back a laugh, "I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Just a little bit," Asami giggled. "But I agree, it would be great to spend some time with another girl. I've been spending a lot of time with Mako and Bolin. I think I've had enough testosterone for a while."

"How about we meet at the mall today? I have baseball practice right after school, but I can meet you at the mall at like 5ish?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Asami smiled. "It's a date."

* * *

><p>She let her gum pop as she pulled open the door to the tea shop. For once when she walked in, it wasn't insanely packed with loud and obnoxious customers. She walked into the back, dropping her backpack down before grabbing one of the worn out apron from a hook. Iroh came out of the back office and smiled, "Toph, you're here early. You're usually fashionably 10 minutes late, what's the occasion?"<p>

Toph sarcastically laughed, "Oh you're so funny Uncle…"

"That's what I am told," The bearded man chuckled.

"What do you want me to do today?" Toph asked, spitting out her gum into the nearest trash can, knowing Iroh's policy about chewing gum on the job.

"Wiping down the tables and cleaning the windows would be a great start today," Iroh smiled. Toph walked out to the front counter, grabbing a rag and a spray bottle below the register and sprayed the first table. As she wiped the table, the front door opened, a slim tattooed brunette walked through the door.

"Hey Mini-me," The girl smiled as she came into the tea shop.

Toph shook her head with a laugh, "Hey June, here to see your Grandfather?"

She mocked the smaller girl's laugh, "Oh Toph, you're so funny. I'm sure you wouldn't repeat that in front of Iroh now would you? Just because I have a good love life doesn't mean you have to hate on me."

"Yeah, I'm jealous that I'm not dating a man old enough to be my Dad," Toph muttered.

June slapped the young girl upside the head, making her yelp in surprise, "Watch what you say there or the next one is going to be harder. Anyways, to answer your sarcastic question, I'm here because Iroh asked me to come in and help because Zuko isn't going to be here for his shift tonight."

"Sparky isn't showing up for his shift? Is he sick or something?"

June shrugged, "No clue, I left before he could get home."

Iroh came out of the back of the shop and smiled, "Ah, my favorite girl is here."

June met the older man with a small kiss, "So what do you need me to do?"

"You'll be working the front, taking orders and what not. That's what I usually have my Nephew do," Iroh explained.

She poorly hid her snort of laughter, "Wait, you had that bundle of fun running the front of the shop? Greeting customers and taking orders? How have you kept your business afloat?"

"Zuko does just fine when we have customers, I'm a little worried about you though," He confessed.

June scoffed, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"First rule I learned here, if a customer is rude, we can't tell him to fuck off," Toph interrupted.

June let her jaw drop, "What?! We can't?" She looked at Iroh who only nodded. "Well this is going to suck…" He walked to the back of the shop, shaking his head at the two. June leaned against the counter as Toph continued to wipe down tables. She sighed impatiently, propping her elbow against the counter and resting her chin on her palm. "What do you do for fun when no one is here?"

The younger girl shrugged, "I don't know, it's never been this slow before. Uncle's shop is pretty famous and people come all over to have some, so it's pretty weird." She walked back to the counter, putting the spray bottle and rag back where she found them. "Have you even worked one day in customer service before?"

"Are you kidding?" June scoffed again, "I used to be a bartender in the Southern Earth Kingdom. I had no problem with dealing with people, if they had a problem, I would take care of it."

"You do know you can't bounce people out of here right?"

"I can't do that either?!"

* * *

><p>Zuko entered the coffee shop and instantly spotted Jin sitting in one of the cushioned chairs by the electronic fireplace that was pumping out heat in the shop. She wore a green knit cap over long brown hair and a simple matching green sweater with jeans. He took at seat beside her, realizing that her mind was somewhere else. Zuko put his hand over hers, making her slightly jump as she realized she had been in her mind longer than she thought. "You okay?" He asked, a slight smile appearing on his face.<p>

She nodded, "Yeah…well…not really…"

"What's going on Jin?"

She pulled her legs up on the chair with her, "Zuko…remember when we decided to make this…_thing_…we have not a relationship?" He nodded. "Well…what if things changed…would you want this to be a relationship? Like…if something happened that would change what we have, would you be with me?"

Zuko felt a wave of relief hit him. All Jin wanted to do was turn their arrangement into an actual relationship. "Yeah, if you want this to be a relationship, I think that could work out."

Her eyes went to her feet for a second, then back up to Zuko. "The last time we were intimate…you didn't wear a condom…" A new wave hit him, this time it felt like a brick wall. "…and you are the only guy I've been intimate with…and I took a test…"

"You're pregnant…" She nodded, holding back tears. He hung his head, putting his face in his hands and took a slow deep breath. Hundreds of thoughts went through his head at that moment, many of them cursing himself for being so stupid. "What do you want to do?" He mumbled into his hands.

Jin wiped away a stray tear that fell down her face, "I want to keep it…" He nodded as he kept his face in his hands. "Did you not want to?"

Zuko let his hands fall down to his knees, "I wouldn't want you to do that…it's your decision and I would do the same thing."

"If you don't want to deal with this Zuko…I can understand. If you want out right now, I'll let you out. No bugging you for child support, no asking you to take our kid to the doctor or no asking you to watch our child so you can live a normal life…"

Anger began to rise in Zuko, not at the young girl, but at the idea of him wiping his hands clean of the situation. Zuko took her hand, "No. I want to be there for you and our child…we can raise this child together, we're almost done with High School and I can get a better job. We can do this."

She smiled past the tears, "You think so?"

"Of course I do."

**-SDB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the love for the first chapter, with this new story, as you're going to quickly see, it's going to be a huge mash up of all the stories I have already made. I wanted to make a story even bigger than FEH and hopefully keep the characters closer to what their personality would actually be like in a Modern World. To answer the big question that I have gotten, Are Katara and Aang going to end up together?...who knows :). There will be multiple pairings and many relationships and break ups. I can say that there will be Katara and Aang interaction.**

Asami smiled sinfully as she put her phone down and looked at herself in the mirror, enjoying the look of the thin light blue sweater on her. She unlocked the changing room door and emerged from the cramped space. Her face lit up when she saw Korra's expression. "What do you think Korra?" Asami playfully asked.

"You look great," Korra said. "I didn't really think an Earth Kingdom decedent would want to wear blue."

She shrugged, "I have enough green in my wardrobe. Blue is starting to grow on me." She looked at herself a few more times in one of the mirrors before turning back to Korra. "Don't you want to try a few things on? I feel like I'm the only one having fun."

"Oh no, trust me, I'm having fun," Korra assured her. Nothing was more fun in her opinion than watching Asami trying on different outfits.

Asami frowned for a moment before an idea popped into her head. "Stay here for a second." She went to another section of the store before coming back with a blue bikini with a golden dragon design. "Try this on."

Korra's eyes went wide at the suggestion. "You want me to try _that_ on?" Asami nodded and took Korra by the hand, leading her to the changing stall beside hers.

"Try it on while I change out of this, if it fits, then you can come with me and the boys to the Hot Springs during Winter Break," Asami shoved her in the stall before going into hers.

Korra eyed the small bikini, "I don't know if I would be able to go with you guys. I'm a little strapped for cash…"

Asami chuckled as she locked the stall, "Korra, my Dad's company funds the spa, we're getting in for free." Her phone vibrated and she saw a new text from Mako.

**Mako: Sorry, Bo wouldn't let me answer until I helped him pick out a swimsuit for the Springs, what's up?**

**Asami: Guess who is out shopping with Korra?! :D**

**Mako: I'm guessing you Sato.**

**Asami: Yeah! I just invited her to the Springs with us. Don't mess it up for me okay?**

**Mako: That will be hard to do when she thinks we're together**

**Asami: I'm still figuring that out…**

**Mako: You could tell her the truth…**

**Asami: I'll think about it…I'll see you tomorrow**

**Mako: Have fun Sato**

Asami finally pulled off the sweater, pulling on her Future Industries jacket. She put the sweater back on its hook and left the changing room, placing the sweater on the return rack. The lock on Korra's stall opened and Korra awkwardly exited the stall. Asami's emerald eyes went wide at Korra's body in the skimpy bikini. When she picked it out, she didn't think it would be as tiny on her. Korra continued to pull at the bottoms to stop them from riding up any higher. "It's a little tiny," She commented, turning around, giving Asami a glance at her ass. "Do you think they have anything a little bigger?"

"I think it looks perfect," She smiled. "And it's only $60, I'll get it for you."

"_Only_ $60? That's a lot of money Asami," Korra protested.

She put a calming hand on her shoulder, "Korra it's fine. I wouldn't offer if I thought it was too much. Now, you know what would go perfect with this? A nice pair of sunglasses."

* * *

><p>Toph glared down at her lime green toenails as Katara started on a second coat. Her crossed arms and slight pout were easily ignored as she lightly blew on the wet nail polish. "I hate you…"<p>

"You go barefoot all the time and I thought you would like to at least take care of your feet a little," Katara commented. "A little bit of toenail polish won't hurt your image."

"And you know I hate it when people touch my feet…"

"You also know I hate when you show up randomly at my house, but we both have to deal with some annoying things," Katara painted another toe. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "So what did you want to talk about Toph?"

"You know how your brother is with Ty?" Katara nodded. "And they've been basically flaunting it around…"

Katara blew on the wet nail, "Yes Toph, I understand. I know how you feel about my brother."

"Why can't he be less of an ass about it?" Toph fell back on Katara's bed.

"If you were having regular sex like he is, you would brag about it too," Katara said. "Maybe you should find something to distract you."

"I'm trying. I even showed up on time to work today, but I couldn't escape couple cuteness," She complained.

Katara held in a laugh, "I never knew Uncle and June were that cute of a couple, but whatever you think is cute." She moved to the other foot. "Being single isn't that bad Toph, I've been single for a year now and you don't hear me complaining about it."

"So you're saying you don't miss being held by someone? Being loved? Not feeling completely alone?" Toph questioned her.

She shrugged, "I like my alone time. After Haru, I'm just glad I have some time to be alone, have time for you and everyone else and I don't have to worry about his jealousy. I can't let my happiness be reliant on my relationship with a guy."

"That's what girls say when they can't get any…"

"And looks whose talking…"

Toph couldn't help but smile, "And that's why we love you Sugar Queen." She was silent for the rest of Katara painting her toe nails before deciding to speak up again as Katara put away her nail polish. "What do you think about the new kid?" She arched an eyebrow at Toph's question, "You know, Aang."

"Oh Aang," She thought about him for a second before shrugging, "I guess he's cool. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to him."

"Apparently Suki is dating him," Katara nearly dropped one of her polishes.

She blinked her eyes a few times, "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, did you just say that Suki is dating Aang?" She nodded. "Wow…that's…different…"

"Well, I don't really know if she's dating him because none of us had heard of this before and Chan was the one that said they were dating." Toph explained.

"Oh, then it's probably not true," Katara said. "Suki isn't very good thinking on her feet when it comes to that douche."

"Then do you think she would have a problem with me…possibly…you know…" Toph looked away from Katara, making her smile.

"You want to date Aang huh?"

Toph punched Katara in the arm, making her yelp in pain, "Shut up Sugar Queen…"

She rubbed her sore arm, "Jeez Toph, I was just asking. How about I talk to him and put in a good word for you or something."

"You would? Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, with your personality, I think I should slip him some money too," Katara smiled while Toph's face fell.

* * *

><p>June lifted the kettle from the stove as it began to whistle, not wanting to cause more noise that she already had when she had attempted to free the kettle from the many other pots and pans in the small cupboard. She set the kettle down on an oven mitt before making sure her silk robe was securely tightened. There had been too many times where she had climbed the stairs and it had slipped open, giving Zuko or his sister a view of her naked form. June grabbed two tea cups and grabbed the kettle, shutting the lights off with her elbow as she left the kitchen. Before she could get to the stairs, there was a knock at the door. She sighed, transferring the cups to under her arm so she could open the door. Pulling open the door, she saw a pair of green olive eyes pouring out tears. "Uh hi, are you okay?"<p>

The girl shook her head, "I-Is Zuko home?"

June nodded, she found herself feeling bad for the girl, "Zuko! There's a girl down here crying…if you were the one to make her cry, I'm going to make _you _cry!"

Zuko pulled open his door, coming half way down the steps in just his shorts, "What are you yelling about June?"

She moved out of the door way so he could see the girl, "Why is this girl crying and looking for you?"

He came down the rest of the steps and she ran to him, he caught her as more tears came. He softly stroked her head and sat them down on the bottom step of the stairs. "They kicked me out," She wailed against his chest. "They called me a whore and kicked me out!"

June shut the door and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'll be right back Zuko…" She quickly climbed the stairs as he continued to console the weeping woman.

"I'm sorry Jin," He whispered, her cries began to slow down. "You're not a whore and you never will be. What happened between us happens to a lot of people. We don't need them…"

Jin pulled away, wiping her eyes, "What are we going to do Zuko? We're still in High school and I'm pregnant…"

"You'll stay here," They both looked up to see his Uncle in a matching silk robe as June. Zuko stood them both up as Iroh came down the stairs, "You must be the girl Zuko has been talking about." Zuko and Jin couldn't help but blush, "Do you have any clothing with you?" Jin nodded. "June, would you be a dear and help our new resident bring her things in?"

"Of course," June put an arm around Jin's shoulders, walking her out.

Zuko looked to his Uncle, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this Uncle, I just didn't know what to do-"

Iroh held up his hand to stop Zuko, "Zuko, you don't have to worry. You were put under my care because I truly care for you and your sister and want nothing but the greatest for you two. The only disappointment that will come from me is the fact that you wouldn't want to tell me something. I understand that this situation isn't easy, but I will do my best to make sure everything works out." He put a hand on his Nephew's shoulder. "Now…do you care for this girl Zuko?"

"Well…we've had this…_relationship_ for a couple months and I do think there is something there between us," Zuko answered as honestly as possible, still unsure about he and Jin. It was hard to figure out if he only wanted to do this because of a baby or because the casual sex aside, he actually cared a lot for the girl.

"You need to understand the responsibility you are taking on here Zuko. You will have two lives depending on you now and you will have to take care of that child for a minimum of 18 years…can you do that?" Iroh asked.

"I can," Zuko tried to believe his own words, even though the thought of his near future scared the holy living hell out of him.

"Then you're going to do a few things for me Zuko, once your next term rolls around, you're going to start taking business classes," Iroh told him.

Zuko raised his brow, "For what?"

"You're going to run the Jasmine Dragon once you graduate," Zuko's eyes went wide at his Uncle's news. "I'm going to retire and take some much needed vacation time with June. I will still be the owner, but you're going to learn how to run the business. You will learn my recipes and everything to keep the business running perfectly."

Zuko was left partially speechless, "Wow Uncle…that's…thank you so much…"

"Don't make me regret his Nephew, I would have given this opportunity to Lu Ten, but that boy won't be happy until he's been to every military base in the world," Iroh smiled at the thought of his son. "And there's the other thing I need you to do…you need to make an honest girl out of Jin."

"Like…"

"Like asking Jin to marry you."

* * *

><p>Yue frowned at the text on her screen, "Katara has Toph over and he doesn't want me to come over."<p>

Suki licked the cookie dough from the wooden spoon, "Oh no, your boyfriend/grandpa doesn't want you to come over."

"If we're going to start talking like that, maybe we should bring up your new relationship with Aang," Yue countered as she started to put small balls of cookie dough on the baking sheet. "Are you two going to start with some over the pants stuff or are you two just going to jump into bed?"

"Well at least Aang is the right age for me," Suki laughed. "There won't be anything between me and Aang."

"That kiss didn't seem like nothing to me. You could have just kissed his cheek, but you decided to go for the lips," Yue pointed out.

Suki took the tray of cookies and put them into the oven, "The poor kid hadn't even kissed a girl and it's the beginning of senior year. I thought I at least owed him a small kiss for helping me out. Aang is a little cute, but I don't think anything past that really."

"So how long are you going to keep up this act?" Yue asked as she started to clean up the mess they had made. "Because I know you wouldn't want to lead him on in any way…"

She caught her friend's warning in her harsh tone, "Relax, he understands that it was all just to make me not seem like a complete loser in front of my ex. But before you start telling people what to do; you should probably take care of your own mess, like telling Katara about you and her Dad."

"That's completely different."

"You're right, it's a million times worse," Suki said. "Katara is our best friend and you're letting her Father plow you like farm land." Yue fought the urge to slap her friend for the analogy. "Why not just sleep with Sokka? He's like the same exact guy."

Yue scoffed, "No, they are definitely not the same guy. Hakoda is way more mature than Sokka."

"That's probably because he has years of experience," Suki mumbled.

* * *

><p>His Uncle's words played in his head as he drove to school. Jin sat quietly in the passenger seat, sipping on the tea Iroh had made her before they left. Instead of utilizing the spare bedroom, Jin had chosen to sleep in Zuko's room with him the night before. It felt a little overwhelming to be thrown into a serious relationship in one night. He was now an adult and he had someone depending on him. He glanced over to Jin whose eyes met his, she smiled as she drank her tea. Zuko smiled back before looking back towards the road and slammed on his breaks when a car pulled out into his lane. Without realizing it, his arm instantly went across Jin's chest. Zuko took a deep breath as his heart started to slow down, "Sorry about that."<p>

She let go of the tight grip she realized she had on his arm, "It's fine." He started to pull his arm away but she grabbed his hand. She interlocked their fingers and laid her head on his shoulder. Zuko smiled and continued driving. The rest of the drive to the school was uneventful; he pulled into an empty spot and killed the engine. Getting out of the truck, Zuko pulled his backpack onto his shoulder and walked to the entrance with Jin by his side. He saw her hand freely hanging by her side and he slowly took it, making her blush.

"Well would you look at that," Zuko grimaced when he heard Katara's voice. "Looks like you owe me $20 Suki."

Suki sighed and dug into her bag, grabbing money from her wallet and put it in Katara's hand. "I need to learn to stop making bets with you…"

"You two put a bet on us?" Zuko asked as they met the two girls by the entrance.

"If it makes you feel any better, we make bets on everyone," Katara slid the money into her pocket. "I still have $40 that you will drunkenly make out with my brother."

"And you call yourself a friend," Zuko muttered as he and Jin continued into the school.

Suki sped up to catch up with the two, "So what's with holding hands in public huh? I thought you two were just going to be getting down and that was it."

Jin sipped her tea before clearing her throat, "Well…_something_ came up and we thought it would be better if we were together."

"What? Like you got her pregnant or something?" Suki joked, making the couple freeze for a moment, but let her laugh at her own joke. They had decided that keeping the news from their friends until she had started showing would be the best decision.

"Well whatever it was, it made me twenty bucks richer," Katara happily stated as she caught up with her friends. "By the way Zuko, are you still throwing that big party this weekend?"

Zuko mentally thanked Katara for her tendency to randomly change the subject. "Yeah, Iroh and June are still leaving on Friday and we'll start the setup on Saturday. Your brother said he's taking care of all of the drinks, but you know your brother, so I have Mako and Bolin getting the drinks."

"Good, because Sokka would probably just bring one bottle of vodka for everyone," Katara joked. "Maybe we can also see Jin do her 'Gin Chug'."

Jin awkwardly chuckled, "Uh, maybe not. Last time I did that, I woke up with my underwear on the outside of my clothes…which I still don't know how that happened."

"But isn't that the fun part of drinking?" Suki asked with a grin.

"Ease off the peer pressure," Zuko interrupted. "I thought we had a conversation about not pushing things onto people."

"Man, you're such a mood killer," Suki teased. "Watch out Jin, your new boyfriend is a wet towel."

Jin smiled, "But he's _my_ wet towel." Suki and Katara shared a look and a pretend gag.

* * *

><p>Aang looked over the papers that Zuko had given him from a few periods before. They had guitar chords for a song he hadn't heard of before with a post-it stuck on the front of the pages. '<em>Learn this before the party –Zuko<em>'. Aang shook his head at the papers as he put them into his backpack, Zuko's attempts to do 'damage control' after the day before seemed to be going too far. "Hey _baby_," Aang looked up to see Suki coming his way. She sat down beside him, "Thanks again for yesterday. That was really cool of you."

He shrugged with a grin, "What can I say? I'm a pretty cool guy."

"I've been wondering about that recently. Zuko really wants you to be popular very badly, why is that?" She asked. "I mean, Zuko basically leads our little 'popular' clique and he's vouching for a kid that no one has really heard of before, no offense of course."

"It's fine," He smiled. "It was more for my protection of why I became 'popular'. I was getting bullied and beaten up by the Triple Threats. My older sister Mai asked Zuko to help me after I was found unconscious in the parking lot." Suki frowned, though was surprised his smile still remained. "The Triple Threats started to leave me alone after Zuko apparently had a 'talk' with them and now that I'm not a 'complete loser'."

Suki placed her hand on his knee, "That's horrible Aang…I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Aang chuckled. Suki wondered how he stayed so positive, even when talking about him practically being assaulted. "It's not the worst thing to happen to me and I'm just happy that someone was willing to help me."

"You're something special Aang."

"That's what I'm told," She couldn't help but laugh, Aang was definitely something different.

"Oh hey Suki," Chan awkwardly said, walking up to the two with his girlfriend on his arm, "How's it going?" Suki could tell there was something off about him. The nervousness that had struck her yesterday seemed to have transferred to him.

She took Aang's hand, "Oh, it's _so_ good, how are you two?" She mentally cursed at herself. While he had gained the nervous demeanor she had, she still couldn't hold it together.

"We're great…just fantastic," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I was wondering, maybe we could, you know, bury the hatchet or whatever. We could go on a double date or something."

"Sounds good to me, how about we go to the movies Friday night?"

"Perfect, you two can pick the movie, just text me the time. You still have my number right?" Suki nodded. "Well, I guess I see you later then." The couple stood awkwardly in front of them for a moment before leaving abruptly.

Aang blinked a few times, "Wow that was just…weird."

"Yeah, sorry about that," She chuckled. "Thanks again for pretending to be my boyfriend. I'll have to do something special for you." Her phone started to go off in her pocket. She checked the screen and stood up. "I have to take this, I'll see you later Aang." Suki gave him a quick peck on the lips before answering her phone and walking off.

A familiar tune caught his ear, he turned towards the song. "Is that…" Aang stood up, following the song. He saw a girl on her phone below an oak tree, her attention on the screen as he approached her. "I'm sorry to bother you, but are you playing Pokémon?"

Her sapphire eyes looked up from the screen, "Well I'm trying to but-oh hey Aang."

"I didn't know you could play Pokémon on your phone," Aang said as he looked closer to the screen.

Katara nodded, "Yeah, Sokka showed me an emulator you could put on your phone and play all of the old games. But I'm still trying to remember where to go now. I can't get to the next gym."

"Would you mind if I helped?"

She smiled, "I would love some help."

* * *

><p>Zuko rubbed his face as he sat on the edge of the bed, his heart beating against his rib cage as he thought about the young girl in the bathroom. He had saved up some money for a new car, but with the recent news, the money had gone to a cheap ring. While he had known Jin for at least 4 years now, he never thought he would ever be asking her to marry him. But the idea of being married to the woman who now was carrying his child didn't scare him like he had expected. Jin was a great girl, they had shared intimate moments and just being around her now made him excited. He groaned, his mind poking holes in the thought of them being together. What if they find out later they really don't like each other? Would he just be there for the child? What if he and Jin weren't meant to be together? Could this situation ruin the chance to be with the girl he was truly meant to be with? He laid back on his bed and groaned to himself. He heard the door open and he uncovered his eyes to see June poking her head in, "Hey Mr. Moody, mind if I come in?" He nodded. June was wearing her black hair down, along with her small silk robe. She sat on the side of the bed, pulling her robe down a little to cover the newly exposed skin. "How are you doing Zuko?"<p>

"I'm just freaking out, you know, normal stuff," He mumbled as he covered his eyes again. "It's hard to know if this is the right decision for me to do right now…"

"I know it is, you're only 18 and you're picking someone to marry while you're still in High School who you got pregnant."

"Thanks for recapping the situation…"

She couldn't help but smile, "Tell me something Zuko…how many girls have you slept with?"

He moved his hands, "I don't know how you got to this subject, but I'm pretty sure my Uncle wouldn't like you trying to make a move on me."

June hit him in the shoulder, "Number one, no way in hell would I sleep with you and Number two, answer the damn question."

"I've slept with 4 girls," Zuko answered. He remembered losing his virginity to Ty Lee in the 10th grade, both of them learning quickly from the many 'practice sessions', then moving on to Song before she moved to Capital City by the end of his sophomore year. Next was the summer of Toph, the two had a similar situation as he and Jin had, but Toph gave him the deadline of the end of summer which happened to be the time when Sokka had gotten back from his band's tour. Finally was Jin, they had been doing their 'thing' since the end of summer. "Why do you ask?"

"Out of all the girls you've slept with, who was the best?"

"Okay, this is really getting weird now…"

She hit him again, making him rub his painful arm, "Humor me."

"I don't know," Zuko responded. "I mean, they were all pretty great. I guess if I had to choose, I think the best has been Jin."

"Why's that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know…it's just…"

"It's more like making love isn't it?" Zuko was silent for a few moments as he thought about sleeping with Jin. Aside from learning with Ty Lee, Song and Toph were just about release. Sleeping with Jin was way more intimate than any of the girls. Even one time started with a full body massage. "While it's not a guarantee that you and Jin were meant to be together forever, there seems to be some connection between you two that's more than just sex." June got up from the bed, "Do the right thing Zuko, whether it's marrying the girl or not. It doesn't matter what your Uncle says, do what is right for both of you, okay?" He nodded, his mind still thinking about his feelings towards the girl. "Good night Mr. Moody." She left the room, leaving him to his thoughts once more. It wasn't long until Jin came into the room, a white towel wrapped around her supple frame and another towel wrapped up in her hair.

She took the towel off her head, giving her hair another quick dry before hanging the towel on his closet door. Her olive eyes looked over at him, "You okay?"

He sat up, "Yeah, I'm good. How was your shower?"

"Relaxing," She answered. Her towel dropped and his eyes instantly glued to her body. Jin smiled, "I hope you will still do that when I'm all pregnant and swollen."

"It will be hard not to," Zuko answered truthfully. Just thinking about having the girl to himself for the rest of his life made his heart swell. She slowly walked over to him, swaying her hips along the way. Jin straddled him on the bed and smiled at him. "Can I ask you something?"

Her smile faded a little, "Um, I guess, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" He chuckled.

"Usually when I'm naked on your lap, the only thing you have to say is my name or if I'm ready for you," Jin answered.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," He assured her. Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. "Jin…will you marry me?"

**-SDB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for you all, think of it as a early Halloween gift since I'll be trying out the Alpha test of the upcoming game 'Evolve' starting tomorrow and playing all weekend :D. Thanks for all the reviews and Martamos, don't worry, no character with the exception of a few will not be handed a pairing for the rest of the story, there will be multiple ships even for currently taken characters. Long story short, read on!**

Yue pulled up her pants before searching for her top, "Where did you throw my shirt?" Hakoda tossed her the top as he tied his shoes. She thanked him before going into his bathroom to give herself a once over. Walking back into the room, she sighed, "Do you ever think we'll ever be able to tell Katara about us?"

"Knowing my daughter, she probably already knows," He joked. Yue frowned at the suggestion; he walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't worry about Katara, when we tell her about us, she'll be way more pissed off at me than you."

"I don't want her to be pissed off," She mumbled against his chest. "I just want her to be okay with what we are doing."

He chuckled, "In a perfect world maybe, but it's not going to happen. Once you both graduate, we'll tell her and I'm sure that will lessen the blow a little."

"If we tell her and she gets mad, can you ground her from coming after me?"

Hakoda smiled, "I haven't grounded Katara since middle school. Something you'll have to learn is that not everyone is going to happy with your decisions and your choices. Katara will be fine, she loves being my little girl too much and you're her best friend, she won't be angry for long."

"You're not the one who's going to share a dorm with her next fall," She mumbled. "We should get out there before she starts suspecting something." They shared a small kiss before leaving the room. Yue went into the bathroom in the hall while Hakoda went downstairs to the kitchen. Katara was leaning against the counters as she texted.

"Morning honey," He kissed the top of her head.

"Morning Dad," She said, not looking away from the screen. "Have you seen Yue?"

Hakoda shook his head as he opened the fridge, grabbing eggs and bacon, "I haven't. Why is she here this early?"

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Its 10 o'clock Dad."

"That's still pretty early," He argued, pulling out two frying pans from the bottom cupboard.

"For you and Sokka maybe," She mumbled before continuing to text. He started to set up the food, noticing his daughter was still glued to her phone.

"Who are ya texting?" Hakoda asked.

She looked up from her phone, "I thought you weren't going to be one of _those_ Dads."

"I'm just asking since the last time I've seen you like that on your phone was when you were talking to that one boy, uh, hairdo?"

Katara rolled her eyes, attempting not to laugh at her Father. "You mean _Haru_?"

"Yeah, that boy," Hakoda laid the bacon on the skillet. "So, there's a new boy in my daughter's life?"

She paused for a moment, "I don't really know actually…it's just a little complicated. I was going to meet him and see if I could put in a good word for Toph…but he kind of found me instead…he's different than the other boys in our group. But Toph really wants to date him even though she's still hung up on Sokka."

"You want to date the boy then?" Hakoda asked, her silence gave him a clear answer. "Be careful with that honey. You wouldn't want to hurt your friend just over a boy. Friendships are stronger than just random boys."

"I know, I know," She sighed. They both heard the front door open and shut, both of them confused who it could have been. Katara nearly dropped her phone when her brother walked in. "Sokka!" She ran to him and hugged him.

Sokka tiredly smiled and hugged his sister back, "Hey sis."

"You're back earlier than I thought you would be," She said. Katara quickly let him go and backed away when the stench hit her nose. "You haven't showered have you?"

He chuckled, "Not really, we've been sleeping in the van for the last couple shows. We had to spend the last of our motel money on new strings for Jet's guitar."

"Well go take a shower and the food should be ready when you're done," Hakoda said. "I hope you're hungry."

"If Sokka wasn't hungry, I think we should worry."

* * *

><p>"Bo!" Mako called from the bottom of the stairs. His only response was silence. "Damn it Bo, we have to go!" He quickly climbed the stairs and opened their shared room, only to meet a girly scream and he quickly shut the door. "Jeez Bo, at least put a sock on the door!"<p>

"I wasn't really thinking, sorry bro!" Bolin laughed. After a minute, he pulled the door open, only dressed in his pants. "What's up Mako?"

He gave his brother a questioning look, "What's up? Oh nothing, just the fact that we agreed to get some alcohol for the party tonight and we have yet to do that. Let's go Bo."

Bolin rubbed the back of his messy hair, "Yeah, about that…could you do that? Because, I mean, me and Opal _just _got together…and well…we're not _finished_..."

"As glad as I am that you finally have a girlfriend and your 'self-abuse' will finally go down, we kind of have _a lot_ of people depending on us right now," Mako said. "I can't all this alcohol by myself Bo."

"How much alcohol do you need?" Opal asked, poking her head out of the door along with Bolin, only a blanket was covering her nudity.

"We need enough for a party at the Goto house."

Opal nodded, "Consider it done. I'll have my brother deliver it to the house in an hour."

"Uh thanks Opal, you two have fun I guess," Mako stopped himself from going down the stairs as another question popped into his head. "One last thing…that was totally you who screamed wasn't it Bo?"

His brother was silent for a moment, "…Don't tell anyone that I scream like that." Bolin slowly closed the door as he glared at his brother with narrowed eyes, attempting to intimidate him. Mako shook his head as he walked back down the stairs, wondering why he had such a weird brother. He flopped back down on the couch, flipping the static filled TV to barely make out a Pro-Bending match. His attention went to the front door when it opened, Asami came into the run down house that Mako and Bolin called home.

"Do you guys ever clean this place up?" She joked as she shut the door behind herself, examining the weathered walls and small patches of missing carpet. "I could totally give you two some money to fix the place up…or at least buy a few rugs to cover up some spots."

"We're fine Sato, we don't need any help," He assured her.

She sighed as she sat down beside him, "I figured I would keep trying. Look at these for me, tell me which one is the best." Asami handed him the photos. He gave them a look, they were all her in different outfits, each one more revealing and sexier than the last.

"Having a lesbian girlfriend isn't as bad as I thought if I'm going to be looking at these every now and again," Mako commented, Asami slapped him upside the head making him laugh.

"I want you to tell me what would look better."

"And you couldn't send these to me in text messages because…"

"I needed a reason to use my very new and very expensive HD camera," She flashed a smile. "Now," Asami leaned down beside him, flipping her hair in such a perfect way it made the area around her head sparkle as her dark tresses of hair rested perfectly out of her face.

Mako's eyes went wide, "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just flipped your hair and it sparkled!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She grabbed the photos, flipping to a picture with her in black tight jeans and a green tank top. "I was thinking about this one, what do you think?" Asami looked to Mako, whose eyes were still transfixed on the area around her head. "Mako, please pay attention."

He blinked a few times, "Your hair just sparkled when you flipped it and you're asking me to pay attention to photos of you?"

"Somewhere in this photoset is me in the skimpiest pair of panties you've ever seen…"

Mako's attention turned back to the photos, "I hope you got photos from all angles because this needs to be perfect for Korra." Asami rolled her emerald eyes as they went through the photos.

* * *

><p>Zuko plugged in the last of the sound system. He stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "There that should do it. Aang, turn on the mic and say something."<p>

Aang climbed up on the stage and picked up the mic from the ground, switching it on. He tapped the mic a few times, "Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Anyone with ears can hear you," Zuko turned around to see his sister leaning against the sliding door. As usual, her raven hair was pulled up perfectly in a topknot, her azure eyes were clearly tired but she attempted to hide it. She wore a pair of worn jeans that she had borrowed from Zuko and black t-shirt underneath a rough old military jacket that belonged to Jet. "Thanks for being our roadie Zuzu, but I'm not paying you or Aang anything."

Zuko sarcastically bowed, "Oh the Princess is back. It's great to see you too Azula. I've been good, how about you? Oh wonderful to hear."

She smiled, "Aw, did someone miss their little sister?"

"I'll miss not seeing you," Zuko mumbled as he turned off the equipment. "How was the tour?"

Azula shrugged, "It was fine. I'm just a little tired of being hit on by drunk idiots, though it was funny when they found out I was only 17."

"Well you're going to be dealing with drunk idiots that are your age tonight when you play, so jailbait won't be a very good excuse," Zuko said. Before Azula could retort, Zuko gave her a stern look, "And no you cannot burn them. The last time you did that, you're lucky that building didn't go up in flames."

She sighed, "You're no fun. Though speaking of fun, care to explain the girl in the bathroom puking?"

Zuko sighed, "That's Jin…"

"Is she sick?" Aang asked.

"In a way…"

"Isn't that your sex buddy?" Zuko nodded. "Well no wonder she's sick, I would puke too if I had sex with you."

He resisted the urge to flip his sister off, "I would drag my naked body through a mile of broken glass before I would even think a sexual thought about you, but that's not the point here. There is something that you should know…"

"What? Are you dating Aang now? Is that why she's puking?"

"No Azula," Zuko let the gay joke slide, he paused for a moment, "Something happened when you were gone and it's kind of changed how everything around here is going to work…"

Azula resisted the urge to pretend to check a watch on her bare wrist, "Jeez Zuzu, get to the point already. I'm running out of jokes…"

"You're going to be an Aunt…" Her eyes went wide while it took Aang a moment to piece things together. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed, "Jin and I are going to get married in a week, we're going to graduate and then I'm going to take over for Uncle at the Tea Shop." For the first time since his childhood, he had never seen his sister so speechless. He looked over to Aang, "None of this gets back to anyone until I say, okay?" Aang nodded, not daring to say anything before Azula.

She opened her mouth to attempt to speak, but nothing came out. Azula turned on her heel to get away from her brother only to be face to face with Jin. The olive eyed girl smiled, "Hey Azula, good to see you're back. How have you been?" Azula moved the girl aside before going up to her room. Jin gave Zuko a quizzical look. "What's up with her?"

Zuko sighed, his hands on the back of his head, "I just told Azula…"

Her eyes went wide as he hung his head. Aang looked between the two, "Well…congratulations?"

* * *

><p>Korra sipped her drink as the sound system blared dance music she couldn't recognize. She had decided to stick with a thin blue long sleeve shirt with black leggings with her hair down, a look her Mother would always say looked cute. Asami had yet to make an appearance, though her cerulean eyes continued to scan the party for the goddess. "Hey Korra," She turned to see Aang's smiling face.<p>

A smile found her face as she stuck her fist to bump his, "What's going on Aang?"

"Zuko is going to have me play a song or something, he said it's going to make me really popular," Aang chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't know you knew Zuko."

"I got an invite through Katara," Korra explained. "So you're going to play a song? Like you're going to be a DJ?"

He shook his head, "No, after his sister's band plays, I'm going to play a song on my acoustic guitar. He's having me play a song that apparently will not only make me popular, but get all the girls."

"I already heard you were with that one red head."

"Oh Suki? I'm just kind of pretending to be her boyfriend to make her ex jealous or something," Aang awkwardly laughed. "I'm not quite sure. I kind of have my eye on another girl."

"Oh really now?" She grinned, making Aang blush, "Well if you want to talk about it or need a wingman, I'll do anything for a fellow Avatar Scout. Avatar Scouts have to stick together." Korra gave him a pat on the back which almost knocked him over. She spied a pair of emerald eyes on the other side of party. "Good luck buddy, I'll be cheering for ya." Korra 'politely' pushed her way through the crowd, occasionally having to get up on her tip toes to see over the people to make sure Asami was still where she had spotted her. While making sure she had an eye on Asami, she didn't the outstretched leg of Tahno. Korra tripped over his leg and began to stumble, crashing into and knocking down Mako. She groaned as she fell on the teen. Korra opened her eyes to meet Mako's golden orbs, "Uh…hey Mako."

He pushed himself up, his elbows supporting him. "Hey Korra…"

She got up and helped him up also, "Sorry about that, I should have paid more attention to where I was going."

Mako brushed himself off, "What exactly was distracting you?"

"Hey Korra," The emerald eyed distraction spoke. They both turned to the girl, she wore a loose green tank top with black jeans. She flipped her hair, the area around her head sparkling as her hair landed perfectly in place.

Korra smiled as Mako was once again astonished that no one noticed Asami's hair. "Hey Asami, how are you?"

"Great, how about we go get some drinks since if seems like you spilled yours on Mako," They both looked to see the wet spot on Mako's shirt, making him groan as he tried in vain to wipe it away.

She chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry about that Mako…would you like something?"

Mako shook his head as he gave up on the spot on his shirt, "No, I don't need any more alcohol near me right now."

"We'll be right back Mako," Asami took Korra's hand, a blush appearing on her dark skin as she was pulled away.

Mako sighed as he looked back down at his shirt, "If those two don't get together soon, I'm going to be out of good shirts…"

* * *

><p>Azula sat on her bed, her mind miles away as she stared blankly at the wall. She didn't hear the knock on her door or hear when the door cracked open. Jet poked his head in to see his girlfriend sitting there emotionless. "Zula, babe…" Azula didn't move. "Azula, come on, we should get down there soon." He sighed as he got the same response. Jet opened the door the rest of the way and shut it behind him. He sat on the bed next to Azula, "Babe, what's going on?"<p>

She blinked a few times as she came back to reality, "What? I was just thinking…"

Jet put his arm around her shoulders, "What's going on Azula?"

"It's nothing," Azula brushed the subject and his arm off as she stood up, going to her vanity mirror. She checked her appearance, tucking some hair back, "When do we go on?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on Azula," Jet got up and leaned against her bedroom door. "The only time I've seen you like this was when you and Zuko moved in here with your Uncle. A quiet Azula makes me think something bad is happening."

"Nothing bad is happening!" She yelled at him, her golden piercing eyes that would create a pair of urine stained jeans on a weaker man had no effect on Jet. "Everything is fine! Everything is how it should be!"

He rolled his eyes, "Azula…"

Azula picked up her hair brush and tossed it at him, which he easily caught, "Get the hell out of my room!" He set it on her book shelf, waiting for her next word. She looked away from him and gripped the vanity table as she fought the tears. "…I slept with Sokka."

"No you didn't," Jet quickly replied. "What's really going on?"

"Why can't you be a regular boyfriend and give up when I tell you to?!" Tears began to prick at her eyes.

"Because I love you too much to let this go," He replied with an even tone.

Her tears spilled down her face, "…Zuko got that girl pregnant…he's going to marry her…"

"Well that seems more like his problem…"

She wiped her face, "June 14th, 12 years ago, while the coroner put our dead parents into that back of the truck, the only person who was there for me was Zuko. He told me he would never leave me…he told me that no matter what, he would always be there for me. 12 years later, he's already ready to move on with that…_girl_ and leave me. He said he would _never_ leave me!"

Jet hugged her before she collapsed as she sobbed against his chest. "Zula, Zuko is not leaving you. Your relationship with him might not be what it was when you two moved here, but Zuko would do anything for you and you know it. Just because of this situation that he's now in, it doesn't mean he will never stop being there for you. While he now is with Jin, you also have me and nothing will tear me from you."

She let out a small sob, "You're just saying that."

"I would never just say that to you. You used to burn me in Elementary school while you learned your bending, smashed gum in my hair in Middle school and I'm pretty sure freshmen year you were the one who broke me and my last girlfriend up…if that couldn't tear me away from the craziness that is Azula Goto, then I don't think anything can do it…" He kissed the top of her head, her crying finally subsiding. "Can we play our show now?"

Azula wiped her face of any evidence of her crying, "If you tell him that I was sobbing over him, you know what I'll do right?"

He rolled his eyes, "You'll burn me where I stand, but have I ever told anyone yet?"

She checked herself in her mirror, "No and that's why I let you stick around for so long. So…" Azula awkwardly paused and patted him on the head, "Good boyfriend…"

"That's all you really have to say?"

Azula sighed and cleared her throat, "Fine…I love you…"

"I love you too," He kissed her cheek, her face lit up in a quick blush. "Now let's go kick some ass."

* * *

><p>Zuko sipped his drink as his sister's band ended another song. He hadn't talked to his sister since her awkward face to face with Jin. The latter girl occasionally sipped from her bottle of water, Zuko's arm wrapped around her waist. Azula wiped some sweat from her forehead before sipping her drink, "Before we go to our next song, I'm going to let our favorite Air head play a song so I can take a break." Azula put the mic on the stand, walking to the side of the stage as Aang awkwardly walked up on stage with his guitar.<p>

A few whistles came from the crowd, two of them from Suki and Katara. Aang stood in front of the mic stand and wiped him sweaty palms on his pants. "Uh hey," He chuckled awkwardly before clearing his throat. "This song goes out to Jin and Zuko, I hope everything works out for you two." As Aang began to play the song, Zuko held himself from throwing something at Aang for hinting at their secret.

_Sayin' I love you  
>Is not the words I want to hear from you<br>It's not that I want you  
>Not to say it, but if you only knew<br>How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
>More than words is all you have to do to make it real<br>Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
>Cause I'd already know<em>

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
>More than words to show you feel<br>That your love for me is real  
>What would you say if I took those words away?<br>Then you couldn't make things new  
>Just by saying I love you<em>

_More than words_

_Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
>All you have to do is close your eyes<br>And just reach out your hands and touch me  
>Hold me close don't ever let me go<br>More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
>Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me<br>Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
>More than words to show you feel<br>That your love for me is real  
>What would you say if I took those words away?<br>Then you couldn't make things new  
>Just by saying I love you<em>

_More than words (x4)_

Most of the crowd had their lights up rocking back and forth to the song. Katara felt her heart flutter as she heard Aang sing, though unknown to her, Suki was having the same reaction. Everyone's jaws dropped as his fingers moved quickly along the frets. Aang held the last note, letting the silence hang in the air for a moment.

_More than... Words_

Applause and cheers met his ears as the song ended. Aang thanked the crowd before leaving the stage. "Hey," He turned to see an emerald eyed girl. "How about you and I get a drink?"

* * *

><p>He sighed, looking over the now empty yard. Zuko was lucky some people stuck around to help clean up the mess that was left after the party. Walking back into the house, he stepped over one of the many passed out partygoers. He saw his little sister passed out on the couch and rolled his eyes, Zuko picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She stirred awake, her tired eyes looking up at her brother. "Zuko?"<p>

"Don't worry, I'm just carrying you to bed," He grunted.

In her drunken daze, she dug her face into his chest, "Zuzu, am I a good sister?"

"You're drunk…"

"You're not answering my question," She pouted.

He opened her door and flipped on the lights, Jet was passed out on her bed. As much as he didn't want to put his drunk sister into a bed with an equally drunk boy, he knew Jet wouldn't even be able to wake up to try anything. Zuko lightly laid his sister in bed and crouched down beside her bed. "Why are you asking if you're a good sister?"

"Because you want to leave me…" She turned her face into the pillow.

"Is that why you stormed off earlier?" Azula didn't answer. He put his hand over Azula's hand, "Zula, I'm not leaving you just because me and Jin are getting married. We're staying in town and her and I will find a place close by. It would be terrible if my child didn't get to spend time with their Auntie Zula." Azula turned her head slightly, one of her eyes looking towards him. "I promised you I would never leave you and I haven't broken that promise." He placed a small kiss on her temple, "Even if you torment the hell out of me Zula, I will always love you." Before he could stand up, she was already fast asleep. He shook his head with a smile as he left her room and went into his room. Zuko sat on his bed and began to take off his shoes when Jin came into the room.

"That's like the fiftieth time I had to pee today," She complained as she went to her side of the bed. "I'm just saying, this baby better be incredibly cute or I'm going to kill you for doing this to me."

He pulled his shirt off, "I love you too."

Once she settled into bed, Zuko had just pulled off his jeans and got into the bed with her. "Are you still sure you want to marry me? You're going to have limited access to my business right after our wedding. There's no telling how long I'm going to want you on top of me while I have your baby growing inside me."

"I'm not too worried about our sex life," He yawned. "I still want to get married…do you?"

"Of course I do," She laid against his side, her head resting on his shoulder, "I'm just making sure because in one week, you can't get rid of me…well, you can't _easily_ get rid of me."

"If I wanted to get rid of you, I wouldn't have proposed."

"True, but are you sure you're going to be able to take on about 8 more months of me being moody, disgusting and whiny towards you with no guarantee of sex and still want to be married to me?" She asked.

Zuko was silent for a moment, "I don't really know until I've faced the problem, but hey…I'm up for a challenge."

She smiled, "Good, because I'm not going to make it easy on you."

"I wasn't expecting anything less."

**-SDB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Holidays to all, I would have updated sooner, but I thought it would a fun 'gift'. Though I'm pretty happy with the fact that Korrasami is now cannon :D. Anyways, along with this story, TEB18's "A 'Normal' Life" has been updated, which I basically am now writing for him...so that's fun. Read on:**

Zuko poured himself a cup of tea before setting the kettle back on the burner. He sipped his drink slowly as he read the newspaper. "Uncle was right, this is relaxing," He muttered to himself as he turned the page of the paper. His eyes left the paper when Aang stumbled in, rubbing his tired eyes. "Morning Aang, how did you sleep?"

"Like a rock," Aang yawned. "Could I possibly get some breakfast?"

"There's cereal on top of the fridge, bowls in the cupboard to the right," He said before going back to his paper.

Aang poured himself a bowl before getting milk from the fridge, "Do you always read the newspaper?"

He shook his head, "No, I just thought I would just take some time to enjoy the morning before kicking hungover teenagers out of my house." Zuko sipped his tea again when Aang sat down. "So how was your night?"

Aang poured a little milk into the bowl, "Well…I spent the night with a girl."

"After you played that song last night, you could have chosen any girl at the party to spend the night with," Zuko mused on the night before. "So does this girl have a name?"

He chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh…I think it's Toph…"

"You _think_ it's Toph? What are you trying to say? Toph has very particular identifiers: short, foul mouthed, has a mean right hook. She's like a drunken toddler with a gym membership."

"Well I woke up in bed with her and I didn't really see anything. I just saw her from the back, I saw short black hair, pale skin and she was wearing a green tank top," Aang explained.

Zuko put the paper down, "There is no way that's Toph Aang. Not only did Toph not wear a green tank top last night, I saw her leaving out the front door earlier this morning." Aang's face dropped and went white as Zuko smiled, "Look at you Aang, hooking up with a random girl. I seriously thought you would have at least made a move on Katara or at least Suki, but you decided to choose the underdog huh?"

"I don't really remember everything. I can just remember getting a drink with a girl with emerald eyes that looked like Toph. She was really nice-"

"So that's definitely not Toph," Zuko interrupted.

"-and she smelled like Jasmine," He finished. "I thought it was a fair assumption that it could possibly be Toph or at least Toph like."

His last words struck a chord in his mind and his eyes widened, "I know who she is…"

* * *

><p>Korra's head jerked up when she awoke, her heart pounding in her chest as she attempted to assess where she had woken up. A calming hand went over hers, "Whoa, good morning to you too." She met Asami's eyes, making the brunette smile, "Welcome back. How was your nap?"<p>

She recognized her surroundings as the wafting scent of bacon filled her nostrils. The sun looked like it had barely risen; the sun's rays were just hitting the wall above her head in the small diner. Korra looked down in front of her, a stack of chocolate pancakes with whip cream was place on her side of the table. "Did you order this?"

Asami smiled as she brought her fork topped with scrambled eggs to her mouth, "Nope, you ordered that about an hour ago."

Korra rubbed her eyes, "You seriously sat here as I slept?"

She shrugged as she chewed, swallowing her small bite, "You looked too cute to wake up." Korra's face broke out in a blush. "I was on the phone with Mako most of the time anyways…then I may have took a few embarrassing photos, but not too many."

Korra resisted the urge to find Asami's phone and smash it against the floor, "How did we get here?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Long."

"As the party started to die down, you said that you wanted to spend more time with me. So we walked around town for a little, we ended up in a field and stargazed until about four. That's when you got hungry and we came here, where I limited you to just ordering those pancakes and then you fell asleep while sitting there," Asami listed off the events of the early morning. "I think my favorite part was when you and Mako got into it."

Korra groaned, "Oh no, what happened?"

"You said that I don't deserve to be with Mako and that you knew someone who could treat me better," Asami smiled as Korra dropped her face onto the table. "Mako let it go, but we all thought it was funny."

"I'm sorry about that, I get really stupid when I drink," Korra mumbled against the table.

The brunette giggled, "Don't be. I might take your advice. I've been looking for something a little bit different."

Korra immediately sat up, "Really now?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I mean, it's my last year of High School and I want to try new things. Maybe I'll choose someone with more of a chocolate tint." If there wasn't a table between them, Korra might have jumped the taller girl. Asami shrugged it off and continued eating, "Anyways, go ahead and eat and we can get out of here." Korra swallowed any chance of a confession before reaching for her fork.

* * *

><p>Katara sighed as she sat in front of the auburn haired girl, Yue stood by the door way, containing her laughter. "Suki," Her teal eyes cracked open, Katara was holding a bowl of soup in her hands. "You need to get something in your stomach. Open your mouth." She groaned and turned away from her, making Katara roll her eyes. "Jeez, why am I the one who always has to do this?" Katara lifted the spoon out of the soup, small pieces of chicken and noodle carried off along with it. "Suki, open your mouth."<p>

"That's what he said," Yue joked from the doorway. Katara silenced her with a quick and angry look.

She brought the spoon to Suki's lips and pressed lightly, she obliged and Katara pushed the spoon into her mouth. Suki slowly pulled away, swallowing the soup. "There you go," Katara scooped out some more soup.

"That poor, poor girl," Yue smiled. "I have never seen her that drunk before."

"Maybe challenging her to Death Pong when she doesn't drink that much wasn't the best idea," Katara fed Suki more soup. "Why did she even agree to play you?"

Yue shrugged, "I don't know. She saw Chan at the party and needed another distraction since Aang was off drinking with his new fan girls." She noticed her friend tensed up for a moment, but continued to feed Suki. "I'm pretty sure she would have been all over that kid if she didn't start puking."

"How about we just stop talking about that?" Katara asked in a harsh tone, making Yue arch her eyebrow.

"Why? What's up with you?" Yue questioned.

"Nothing," Katara replied shortly.

Yue rolled her eyes, "Whatever…I'm going to go see what Sokka is up to?"

"Don't you mean my Dad?" Yue's heart nearly stopped.

She had to stop herself from letting her voice deceive her, "No, I mean Sokka, why would I mean your Dad?"

"Because you two are screw for one," Katara continued to feed Suki, "Not to mention you know for a fact Sokka isn't in the house or even close to the house. You aren't exactly the quietest girl while having sex either…" Yue tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. "I'm sure he's waiting for you, so you should probably 'sneak' off to seem him now."

She looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Whatever," Katara kept her back to her as she continued to feed Suki. Yue silently walked away as Katara finished with the soup. "How are you feeling Suki?"

Suki licked the remaining soup left on her lips, "I feel like crap."

"That's what you get for drinking so much."

"Can I lie down?" Suki groaned.

"You were the one who wanted to sleep sitting up in my computer chair," Katara smiled. "Is there anything I can get you?"

She nodded, "Where's my phone?" Katara grabbed it off the computer table and handed it to Suki. She attempted to look at the screen, but groaned and closed her eyes again. "I need you to text someone for me."

"Uh, okay," Katara took the phone at the odd request. "Who do you want me to text?"

"Go to the first contact and text them 'H.C.' and then your address," Suki explained.

Katara did as she was told, still confused, "Are you having someone come and get you?"

"No, just dropping off something for me. Did you text them?"

She hit the send button, "I just sent it." Katara placed the phone on the desk when the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back, if you feel like you're going to puke, there is a bucket to your right." Katara quickly descended the stairs and opened the front door, a small bag sat on the steps with a tag on the handle that had Suki's name on it. She picked it up and eyed it strangely before shutting the door. Going back up the stairs, Katara shut her bedroom door behind her, "Uh, you have a package."

As if using all her energy, Suki sat up more in the chair and took the bag from Katara. She opened it up, pulling out a small piece of paper and quickly read it before crumpling it up and putting it back in the bag. Next to come out of the bag was a small black water bottle, she grabbed a small packet from the bag also and unscrewed the top of the water bottle before pouring in the small packet. Closing the bottle back up, she shook it before popping up the nozzle and taking a long drink. Katara stayed in confused silence as Suki finished her drink. After finishing the drink, Suki put the bottle back into the bag before smiling, "Good as new."

Katara blinked a few times, "Are you serious? What the hell is going on? You have me send a random weird text, within seconds a package is at my door with your name and you ingest its contents without a second glance?"

Suki closed up the bag, "Well, do you remember when I said I can get anything?" Katara nodded. "Yeah, I literally meant I can get anything. Like I can get your face plastered all over the next Pro-Bending match if you really wanted or, in this case, a quick hang over cure."

"How does that even exist? Like, that defies all known medical advancements…"

"If I told you, we would both end up headless in a ditch somewhere. I've learned to stop asking how they do it," Suki said. Katara's eyes widened at Suki's almost serious tone. "Anyways, you want to go grab some breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Sokka tuned his bass as Azula came into Jet's garage. "What's up Princess?" Sokka briefly looked up at her before looking back at his electronic tuner.<p>

She rolled her golden eyes, "Is it really just you here now?"

He looked around the empty garage, "Um…that's what it looks like." Azula sighed and sat down on the beat up couch that was placed against the wall. Sokka unplugged the tuner and set his bass aside. "Can I talk to you about a couple things?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the band…like what exactly are we going to do Azula?"

She leaned back and crossed her right leg over her left, "I thought that would be a little obvious."

Sokka rubbed his eyes, "I'm serious here Azula. Are we going to go all the way with this or are we going to just play small tours before going our separate ways?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Azula, I need to know whether or not I'm going to need to apply to college, decide my career and be responsible with my time. My Dad has been getting on my ass about this and if I'm the only one serious about this, then you'll just need to find another bassist." Sokka laid down his ultimatum.

Azula smiled, "Do you really think it will be that hard to replace you?"

"Seeing as I'm the only one who willingly joined the band when you wanted to be the star on the stage, yeah, I think it will be hard as hell to replace me." Sokka challenged. "You may have the money do go out and sing songs every other night, not work and go to college, but I don't have that luxury Azula. So what's your plan with this Azula? Am I going to need to be applying to Colleges in the near future?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "For the first time, I just don't know. There are millions of things on my mind right now and knowing if our band is going to either be one of the millions that fail or not is something that I can't even think about." Azula fell silent for a moment.

Sokka sat down on the couch beside her, his elbows resting on his knees, feeling the focus move in the conversation. "I'm guessing more stuff with Zuko."

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"I'm an older brother Azula…I'm your best insight into what it's like in your brother's mind. Like it or not, you and I have a lot more in common than we would like to admit." Azula gave him a questioning look. "While I may not keep my feelings as hidden as you can, we want what's best for our siblings…and a life without them seems bleak." She felt her heart go cold for a moment, thinking about Sokka's implication. "So whatever is going on between you and Zuko…I know, as an older brother, Zuko loves you, even if you made his life a living hell for the first ten years of your life. That's what big brothers are for, even when you treat us like crap, we'll still go beat the crap out of the boy that broke your heart."

Azula couldn't help but smile. Sokka put his arm around Azula's shoulders, her head instinctively resting on his shoulder. "For an idiot, you are a pretty good guy."

"One of my many traits…"

"Thank you Sokka…"

His jaw nearly fell. "I'm sorry, did Azula Goto just thank me?"

She lifted her head up and elbowed him in the ribs, "Don't expect to hear it again…but since we're already in sappy territory…don't quit the band. I'll talk to Jet about putting together some more demos and we can start sending them to record companies or at least try to get a following on the internet…"

Sokka smiled, "Thank you Azula."

"Don't mention it," She stood up and brushed off her clothes, as if shedding off the last two minutes of conversation. "Continue to work on playing and maybe we could actually attract some record execs."

He had to stop himself from laughing before he got up, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Zuko looked over the schedule for the next week, double checking his work. Iroh had started giving him bigger responsibilities at the shop with his upcoming promotion only a few months away. Calculating the usual busy days and the best workers, he had made what he thought would be a good schedule for the whole crew. He dropped the papers on the counter with a sigh, Zuko knew the job would get easier the more he did it, but life was going a little too fast for him lately. The shop door opened and Toph casually strolled in. Zuko looked up at the clock and rolled his eyes, "How hard is it to be on time Toph?"<p>

She shrugged her shoulders before taking off her sunglasses, "I don't know. How hard is it not to be a douche?"

"Apparently it's easier than showing up on time," He replied without missing a beat, making the shorter girl smile. She went into the back room and came out shortly with her usual apron on. "If you could put a pot of Ginseng tea that would be great."

Toph rolled her eyes, "Why can't you do it? Who died and made you manager?"

"Uncle." Toph stopped for a moment, Zuko quickly caught on to what he just implied. "I mean, he's having me running this place, he and June will be back tomorrow. Uncle is still alive and well."

"You almost gave me a freaking heart attack Sparky," Toph complained as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a tea kettle from one of the shelves.

Zuko followed her into the back, leaning against the door way. "I need to talk to you about something by the way."

She filled the tea kettle up with water, "Jeez Sparky, I'll try to be on time okay? You don't need to lecture me."

"That's not what I want to talk to you about Toph. Is your sister back from Gaoling?" Zuko asked.

Toph cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know about Takara?"

"Because I think she and Aang kind of hooked up last night." Toph nearly dropped the kettle.

She shut off the water and turned towards Zuko, "I'm sorry, I must have a little bit of dirt in my ear from Earth Bending, did you just say that my sister hooked up with Aang?" He nodded. "And by hooked up…you mean they…_did_ it?"

Zuko shook his head, allowing some of the building anger inside the Earth Bender to dissipate, "No, Aang said they made out and fell asleep together. But it's basically a hook up. He said the girl looked just like you, but nicer." Toph's eyes narrowed at the comment. "So I assumed the only person that fits the description was Takara."

"So my slutty sister hooked up with Aang," She grunted as she carried the kettle to the stove, grabbing a tea bag of Iroh's special Ginseng tea. "Great…just…great."

"Takara isn't slutty Toph," Zuko replied, not realizing Toph's actual problem with the news.

She placed the bag into the kettle before turning on the stove, "When you and I were doing it, she tried to sleep with you."

"She invited me to go to a party with her because she thought you and I were together and she wanted to get to know her sister's 'new boyfriend'," Zuko reminded her. "You always think Takara is worse than she really acts."

"I do not!"

"Then why am I the only one of our friends that knows Takara even exists?"

Toph scoffed, "No you're not, Katara totally knows about Takara, they're like best friends."

"No they're not Toph," Zuko argued, "You only say that because their names sound similar. You're going to have to face it Toph, your friends are going to learn about Takara if Aang and her continue whatever they're doing."

Zuko walked back to the front as Toph fumed. "Not if I have anything to do with it," She muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"So the bag was just randomly on your doorstep?" Aang asked.<p>

"Yep and it had this miracle hangover cure that apparently if I ask any further about it, I'm going to end up headless and in a ditch," Katara sighed. Both of them laid on the grassy hill, enjoying the clouds in their many shapes and sizes. "She said she would have come hang out if she didn't have to do some 'secret things'."

Aang smiled, "Well if I've learned anything from being Suki's fake boyfriend is that that girl keeps more things under wraps than the government." They shared a short laughter before falling into a comfortable silence.

She glanced over, "So how's that going by the way?"

"My fake relationship? Oh it's been the happiest 6 days of my life," He laughed. "We went on a double date with Chan and his girlfriend, it was…interesting to say the least."

"Suki has this weird way of acting around Chan. If he's just in her presence, she becomes a babbling idiot with an inferiority complex of a 13 year old girl finding her first fashion magazine," Katara sighed.

He met her gaze, "I'm guessing that's from personal experience?"

"A little…and it wasn't really a fashion magazine…" Aang caught on, making him laugh. "Stop laughing," She playfully shoved him. "You have no idea how embarrassing and emotionally scarring that was to find."

"That's hilarious though, what's so scaring about seeing an adult magazine at 13? I thought that was supposed to be some milestone for teenagers," Aang questioned.

She shrugged, "For guys maybe, but finding a porno magazine named 'Bare Bronze Beauties' under your brother's pillow is just a little too much for me to handle."

"So what was worse, finding your brother's porn or seeing the naked female form?"

"Why don't we just drop the subject?" She suggested.

He smiled, "Sure, so do you think all porn is horrible for a female's self-image or just Bare Bronze Beauties?"

Katara shoved him again, "It's amazing that you weren't friends with Zuko and Sokka before. You know how to bother me just like they do."

"I wish I was friends with you guys earlier, I never had many friends to begin with, you know, being adopted and all." He looked back up at the sky. "If I had met you earlier, we could have been nerds together."

"I wish we were friends earlier too Aang, I've never met a guy as genuine as you. You may be like my brother and Zuko, but there is something about you..." He turned to look back at her. Her cerulean eyes were half lidded as she looked into his, Aang felt the need to lean in closer.

"Aang?" A voice stopped them from moving any closer to each other. Aang sat up as Katara closed her eyes, chastising herself in her head for not leaning in sooner. The mouth behind the voice smiled, "Well I didn't think I would see you for a while, but it looks like fate had a different idea." Katara sat up along with Aang, her jaw nearly dropping at the girl's likeness. She looked like an older version of Toph, only with an emerald stud in her left nostril. The girl was at least 6 inches taller with a fully developed figure.

"Uh hey Takara," Aang blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How did you find out my name? Let me guess, Zuko saw me last night?" Takara chuckled. She looked over to the blue eyed girl. "You must be Katara. It's great to finally meet you, I'm Takara, Toph's older sister."

**-SDB**


End file.
